ThatcherJoe
Joseph Graham "Joe" Sugg (Born September 8, 1991), known by his YouTube stage name as ThatcherJoe, is a British YouTube Celebrity, blogger, comedian & internet personality with over 4.9 million subscribers. His second channel is called ThatcherJoeVlogs, and also has a gaming channel called ThatcherJoeGames. He is well known for being crazy and eccentric; he is also very good at impressions. He refers to his subscribers as Sugglets and is known for his phrase "I didn't choose the Sugg life, the Sugg life chose me." Joe lives in London, England with fellow YouTuber Caspar Lee. He is the younger brother of beauty vlogger Zoella. He publishes new videos on his main channel every Sunday, calling them "Sugg Sunday Specials." His most viewed video is called "My Sister Does My Make up," a collaboration with his sister, Zoella. YouTube Friends Joe often collaborates with other YouTubers such as his sister Zoe Sugg, Alfie Deyes, Jim Chapman, Caspar Lee, Marcus Butler, Tanya Burr, Louise Watson, Troye Sivan and Tyler Oakley. Youtube Challenges Since Youtube, Joe has "created" many challenges such as the Shock Ball Challenge. The Shock Ball challenge includes holding a shock ball and name things from a topic. He is also known for his Youtuber version of Innuendo Bingo. Even though Innuendo Bingo was first seen on BBC Radio 1, but he created the Youtuber version, which has attracted loads of Viewers. Along with Youtuber Whispers, which he collaborated other youtubers, a similar to 'Shouting One Out' on Celebrity Juice. Trivia *He is most awesome at his impressions *Joe claims to like eating lemons with the peel on. *He is very overprotective about snails. *He started a game with his friends where they take vile photos of themselves and send them to another for no apparent reason. *He still runs up the stairs in the dark. *He had a chance to be in Harry Potter with his sister Zoe Sugg but didn't get it because he was too short. *He does not like rollercoasters. *He is a keen skateboarder. *When he was younger, he used to have an imaginary enemy. *On his gaming he should still do the Sims 3. *Once in the summer holidays, he and his friend broke into a school and began riding on tricycles. Only when they saw a police officer did they realise they were doing something wrong and ran until the officer caught up with them to tell them off. *He has never been stung by a bee or a wasp. *When he was younger the slightest touch would make his nose bleed. * His nickname is Suggy. * He is a very good singer and should have an album. * He loves penguins. * His roommate is fellow youtuber Caspar Lee. * Joe and Caspar enjoy pulling pranks on each other * He is a part of The YouTube Boyband and released a single for comic relief called "It's all about You (tube)" * He was part of Band Aid 30 in 2014 * His fans are called Sugglets * Instead of saying "Subscribe" he says "Suggscribe" * He can play guitar and is a quite talented singer. * Joe Sugg is 5 feet 8 1/2 inches tall * Many people say he is a daily vlogger, but he is not. * He is very damn attractive. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers